


Uncooperative Sobering Up

by mayoho



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abnormally Close Friendships, Confused and Grumpy Troy, Episode: s02e10 Mixology Certification, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy drives everyone home from the Ballroom and can't help but notice Abed seems a little off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncooperative Sobering Up

Troy had successfully deposited Britta and Jeff at Jeff’s apartment (Britta had slurred something about living real close and she could walk--Troy hadn’t been paying attention) and in a fit of pique had decided that he was keeping Jeff’s Lexus for the night (and the next morning, or really until Jeff called and demanded it back). Now, said Lexus had been parked outside Abed’s dorm for nearly a minute (which was a long time to be in a silent car), but the man in question was still sitting, nearly unresponsive, in the back seat--head tipped back and eyes closed, but not asleep. (Was it normal that Troy could tell? He tried not to think about normal, himself, and his friendship with Abed and how they meshed up because he was pretty sure that normal didn’t fit in there at all and it made a tiny part of him that he’s gradually become increasingly ashamed of feel vaguely uneasy.) 

Usually, Troy could sit in silence with Abed for a lot longer than a minute, but he felt antsy and sort of anxious. The evening had not gone at all how he thought it would, and not in the good sort of way that seemed to happen around Abed all the time either. Jeff had said he was a man now; he really hoped that didn’t mean he was going to feel like this all the time. “Abed, we’re here.”

“I know.” Abed sounded despondent. (Troy figured most people could tell when their best friend sounded despondent, but reading Abed’s shifts in tone (flat, slightly more flat, slightly less flat) was like learning a whole separate language, so it seemed different for them then it would for other people.) 

A large part of Troy wanted really badly to huddle under the blankets of his own bed and pretend tonight hadn’t happened, but that was mostly Jeff and Britta’s fault (and whatever had happened with Shirley) and the way Abed’s voice sounded just then would keep him up anyway. “Can I sleep over? It’s getting late and I don’t want to--”

“Cool, cool cool cool.”

Troy got out of the car, Abed trailing behind him. 

 

They stood in the middle of Abed’s dorm room. He wasn’t fidgeting (Abed didn’t really fidget), more like vibrating with uncertainty; like the universe had tilted and Abed was the only one who noticed and he didn’t know what to do about it--the kind of mindless frustration that would have made Troy cry to feel. 

Troy didn’t know what to say, so he did what he had always done when he didn’t know what to say and wrapped his arms around Abed’s waist, pulling them together so Troy’s temple rested against Abed’s collarbone. Abed did the thing he sometimes did where he didn’t do anything that anyone else would recognize as hugging back, but somehow was. This close, Troy couldn’t help but notice the reek of alcohol, which was odd since Abed doesn’t really drink and didn’t seem drunk either. But it wasn’t Troy’s business really, and he still didn’t know what to say. 

They stood there for a long time, Abed’s chin digging into Troy’s head. “Abed, do you want to take a shower? I can wait here.”

He felt Abed’s head move up and down slightly, so Troy unwound his arms allowing Abed to mechanically collect soap, a towel, and pyjama bottoms before sliding out the door. Troy folded himself to sit on the bottom bunk bed to wait.

 

Abed returned before Troy had time to think himself into too much of a funk. He stood awkwardly--kind of near the bed, but not really--eyes darting over the neat stacks of DVDs, the less neat stacks of coursework, the posters on the walls, everything but Troy.

Troy let out a sigh and half stood to gently tug on Abed’s wrist. “It’s getting late, we should go to bed,” he murmured.

Abed allowed Troy to coax him into sitting on the bed. “I don’t want to have sex.”

Troy bit back a very startled “What?” and took a deep breath. He had never wished harder that Abed’s thought process was a little easier to follow, a little bit more like a normal persons. 

“That’s ok, buddy. I didn’t think you did,” he replied softly, trying to keep any trace of question out of his tone. He seemed to have done alright, since he had very suddenly been maneuvered to lie down, Abed’s head tucked under his chin even though the disparity in their height meant Abed’s feet were hanging off the end of the bed. Troy would figure out where all this had come from in the morning (or more likely never), but for now he was going to sleep with his best friend, normal be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not convinced I got Troy's voice right. It's very distinct and doesn't mix all that well with my writing style, but I tried. I think I got across the feeling I was aiming for anyway. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism welcome, especially if you notice any tense issues (I would love to fix them).


End file.
